


All Was Golden When the Day Met the Night

by ughdotcom



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Don't copy to another site, Gods, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Suicidal Ideation, Suicidal Thoughts, Sun and Moon dynamics, celestial beings - Freeform, sun and moon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 17:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21149702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughdotcom/pseuds/ughdotcom
Summary: The night is blind. Not many people know this. But it only makes sense. Milky white eyes to glow in the dark skin of the night. Only adding onto the white on dark was the night’s vitiligo. The night is blind and starry. The night is calm, wrapping everyone in a blanket of softness.The day has bright eyes. The day has bright blue eyes, jarring and sharp behind glasses. The day’s skin is pale, with jarring black hair slicked back. The day is tall and harsh. The day is sharp and harsh, welcoming people to bright light and sharp words.The night’s name is Patton.The day’s name is Logan.Every celestial being has a soulmate. The moon, Virgil, their soulmate is the sun, Roman. The stars, Dailyn, their soulmate is black matter, Remus. The milky way, Emile, their soulmate is the Andromeda galaxy, Remy. The earth, Joan, their soulmate is the ocean, Talyn.





	All Was Golden When the Day Met the Night

The night is blind. Not many people know this. But it only makes sense. Milky white eyes to glow in the dark skin of the night. Only adding onto the white on dark was the night’s vitiligo. The night is blind and starry. The night is calm, wrapping everyone in a blanket of softness.

The day has bright eyes. The day has bright blue eyes, jarring and sharp behind glasses. The day’s skin is pale, with jarring black hair slicked back. The day is tall and harsh. The day is sharp and harsh, welcoming people to bright light and sharp words.

The night’s name is Patton.

The day’s name is Logan.

Every celestial being has a soulmate. The moon, Virgil, their soulmate is the sun, Roman. The stars, Dailyn, their soulmate is black matter, Remus. The milky way, Emile, their soulmate is the Andromeda galaxy, Remy. The earth, Joan, their soulmate is the ocean, Talyn.

All the celestial beings live in one place: the space palace. You can only live in the space palace once you have met your soulmate. For that reason Logan and Patton live in the palaces of day and night, respectively.

You find your soulmate when you switch places for one day. You awake, in your own body, to find yourself in your soulmate’s home. You must do their job for one day.

Logan awoke in a palace that was dark and starry. “The night palace” he marveled aloud.

Patton awoke, and not knowing anything was different, for he and Logan arranged their palaces exactly the same.

On earth, a man named Thomas Sanders woke. The day, for once, seemed warm and inviting. He got up, refreshed and started to get ready. As he stepped outside it seemed everyone was happy. People smiled in the streets. A pack of middle schoolers ran through his path, but he wasn’t mad. How could he be? All of them had been grinning and happy, and the redhead had turned back to apologize. At work, his boss was lenient, and his coworkers didn’t steal his food.

In the day palace, Patton did his job as regular.

On earth, a child named Nico Spencer curled in their bed, trying not to cry. Normally night was their escape. From school, with all the work, home, with all the misgendering, to night, where they could curl up with music or a podcast. But now the night seemed sharp and harsh. Their parents were arguing. They couldn’t sleep, but they were tired enough that Cecil Baldwin as Cecil Palmer’s voice caused their thoughts to drift. They felt on the verge of a panic attack. Fun.

In the night palace, Logan did his job as he did in the day palace.

On earth, Thomas woke and decided to take a walk. So did Nico.

They bumped right into each other.

“Please don’t hurt me.” Nico blurted.

“Mood. I’m not going to.”

“What are you doing this late?”

Thomas shrugged at them. “I don’t know. You? I don’t think it’s safe.”

“Cause I have a vagina?” they kicked at the dirt. “Yeah. I don’t even have a knife. It’s just… the night seems wrong. Like the day. Sharp, uninviting. The day was nice. My teachers all called me Nico, and I got to hang out with my friends all day, and they called me Nico, and I got to kiss my girlfriend while watching  _ It _ , but I get home, and my parents are fighting, and it’s all Afton this, daughter that.”

“Same. Well, not the trans thing.”

“If you could be any celestial being, what would it be?”

“What?”

“Well, if I, a genderfluid lesbian, am going to talk to a random strange man, I need to know about you.”

“Don’t you want my name?”

“Sure, but answer the question.”

“My name’s Thomas Sanders, I’m gay, don’t worry, and Pluto.”

“Cool. Nico Spencer. Black holes. All of them.”

“Fun. Edgy.”

“Yeah. Or dark matter, but I get the weird feeling that’s taken.”

“Yeah… weird.”

“We should probably get out of the night.”

“Yeah.”

“I was thinking of going to a bookstore?”

“Can I come?”

“I’ll suggest a bunch of queer books.”

“Me too.”

As the day ended Patton picked up his book, and ran his fingers over the pages. No braille. Strange. Wait. Was that why the finger spaces were smaller? Was he… in his soulmates palace. Maybe he should go to the space palace to find out.

As the day ended Logan traveled to the space palace, as calm as he had ever been, hoping to meet Night at the gates.

At the gates, Patton stood there, waiting for his soulmate. Logan approached, and quietly said “hello.”

“Oh! Hello! Are you my soulmate?”

“If you are night, then I presume so.”

“I am night. My name is Patton.”

“Logan.”

They threaded their hands together and walked through the opening gates.

On earth Nico sipped hot chocolate, excitedly, but quietly, pointing out her favorite books to Thomas.

“You said,” he started during a lull, “that you would be Black Holes if you were a celestial being. Why?”

“I don’t know. I started the whole celestial being thing as a way to cope with suicidal ideation. Better to think ‘who would I miss when I’m in the stars’ than ‘who will I miss when I’m dead’. And there’s a list, and as long as I have that list? I’m good.”

“Oh. Cool.”

On earth two humans sat in the quiet as the sun rose, sharp still, but more inviting than before.


End file.
